Messed up and Proud
by Samsquatch67
Summary: Four victims, about to be five. Sam's at college when deaths start happening, obviously Supernatural. Dean was left to hunt the creature on his own, as John went to who-knows-where. (Hurt!Dean, NO SLASH, not a deathfic, One-shot, pre-series/alternate.)(VanillaJ1967 one-shot request)
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random prompt alternate. :) A lot of things are made up mythology wise.**

_I'm never really going to get out of hunting, am I? _Sam thought, pulling up another tab on his laptop. There had been four deaths, insides liquefied, veins turning black and blue- _totally natural, _he scoffed.

"Sam?" Jess' groggy voice pierced through the silence, well, it was silent besides the whir of the laptop. He looked up from the laptop, "Sorry, I just couldn't sleep. Go back to bed." he said, shooting her a reassuring smile. She gave a disbelieving expression, before she rolled her eyes, nodding and turning around, walking back towards the bedroom.

Looking back at the screen, he clicked on a link, pulling up a page for some, mythical creature called a 'Senleyav'. The creatures were said to have poisoness skin, toxic, if it touched you or vicaversa, the venom of it would seep through your skin and turn acidic.

Groaning quietly, he debated trying to call a hunter, or just take care of it himself.

*

It was about three days later, Sam had researched the thing, hunted it, and come up with jack. Well, that is, he at least knew what it was, but he couldn't figure out where it was. Senleyav could take on human form. So it could have been anyone, a teacher, student, scholar, any one at all. And he didn't know where to start. The things killed randomly, just 'for fun', or so it seemed. So, that was not much to go on. There were no ties between the victims. Random. One of the victims, Hannah Bolderman, owned a small coffee shop, one of them was a student, and so on and so forth.

At a loss, he closed the laptop. He was just finished with his last class for the day, and had gone to a Starbucks close to him, researched some more, and found, yeah, that's right: Nothing. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he picked up the laptop, dropped a five dollar bill on the table, and headed out the door.

The only other thing he had found had been a cure for a recent victim, since, it did take a few minutes for the effects to completely kill the victim. The cure, or whatever you want to call it, was a blood spell. The same creature that posioned them, thats where the blood had to come from. And, there was a spell that supposedly, mixed with symbols drawn on the victim with the creatures blood, would save them.

*

Dean moved through the dark, silver Taurus loaded with silver bullets, supposedly, silver could kill the Senleyav. He had taken this job, while John had moved on to who-knew-where. He probably didn't want to accidently run into Sam. That would be awkward, to say the least. But, Dean had taken the job several days before, going to the morgue and where the bodies were found, slowly adding everything up to the right creature. After all, it was something that John had hunted years ago, so when he had called their father, John had given him the name of what the creature was. The Senleyav.

Then, there he was, hunting the thing, so far, no issues. he had found who it was. It was a student, or, pretending to be one. She had been someone he had interigated. Hadn't seemed all that broken up, either. Maybe even a bit amused with the fact that an 'FBI' agent was taking the case. Almost like she was silently saying, 'good luck explaining this.'

Fact was, he wasn't really a FBI agent.

She was supposed to be finishing her last class, or,had actually finished just a few minutes before.

Pain rippled through his body, his back jolted and he folded over onto his knees like a snap-on-braclet, a tortured scream escaping his lips. 'S**t, d***it,' his painfully aware brain spat out as he felt the hand that had suddenly gripped the nape of his neck vanish. _The d*mn thing knew! _"SONUVAB*TCH!" he cried as another agonizing jolt and cramp gripped his backbone, his vision swimming and darkening. His throat constricted, clamping shut, the only sound he could make was a wheezing gasp.

"You shoulda left it alone, Hunter." A female voice hissed in his ear, a hand on his shoulder shoved him forward onto the ground the rest of the way.

"Son of a b*tch!" a new voice cut in. _Echo much? _Dean thought sarcastically, though nothing seemed all that funny right then. Not when it felt like his lungs were turning into water balloons. Or blood balloons.

His throat opened back up, his tongue loosened, and a strangled cry tore from his throat, and seemed to last for one-to-many seconds. _Who's screaming? _he thought, the words inside his head sounded underwater and slow. _Wooowwwww... Thatttsss friiiggginnnn weeeiiirrddd... _

*

Sam bolted forward, his heart seemed to drop into his stomach as the form lying on the ground let out a cry that never seemed to end... and oh that pain, agony, raw sound to THAT voice. He never wanted to hear that again. He'd thought he'd never have to hear that again.

Training kicking it, he grabbed the Taurus off the ground, trying to focus on the hunt, just like their father had taught them over and over and over and over again, focus, focus, focus, breath, focus. It's alot harder though, when your big brother sounded like he was breathing through marbles.

Aiming, firing. The creature hissed in anger as the bullet opened her arm, blood instantly there to take skins place. The thing lunged at him, and he barely scrambled out of the way, avoding an arm that swung out at him, all the while trying to think about only what he was doing... not the man laying several feetaway from him. Dying.

Aiming again, this time at it's forehead,he pulled the trigger, watching as the just-standing-up-creature dropped lifelessly to the ground. He quickly scrambled to where he dropped his laptop, then moved between Dean and the thing, opening his laptop and slamming in the password,watching as the screen brightened to life and the spell, along with the sigils, shone in front of him. Google. Google was his only hope. Google was Dean's only hope. Sure, being at college, sometimes, Google had been his only hope too. But no. Google may have held the answer to his brothers life.

Dipping his fingers in the crimson pool, he drew the same symbols on Dean's face after turning him over, desperately chanting the latin spell, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Dean? DEAn?!" _not panicking, notpanickingnotpanickingnotpanickinggatall. "Sonuva..." Dean groaned,dragging himself up into a sitting position and gasping as pain shot through his head._

Sam inwardly sighed with relief, helping his brother into a sitting position. "Sammy?" Dean asked, his eyes focusing on his brothers face. "Son of a Sammy? No, 'fraid not, son of a John as it were."

"B*tch."

"Yeah, whatever, Jerk. It's Sam, by the way." Sam corrected, relief obvious in his expression as he rocked back into a sitting position. "So, how's school." Dean asked flatly, a tired, pained, still cocky smile playing on his lips.

"Our family is so screwed up."

"No sh!t, Sherlock." 


	2. Chapter 2

**SOrry, this is not actually a chapter... MMore of a notice or something? THE book series, Turn of The Tides, edition #1 is out!:D Here is a link, . .do?sitesearch_query=Talwan%27s+Vengeance&sitesearch_type=STORE, and I thinkkkk it might be on amazon soon!:D**

**If you trust VanillaJ and I enough to give us your address in PM then we can send a signed copy(If it's in the US), and more money would go to the actual author's. Also you can message . .5895 if you want more details or anything like that... Mhm! **

**Thank you, thank you all so much!:D**


End file.
